feariteirufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mystogan
Mystogan 「ミストガン, Misutogan」, whose real name is Jellal 「ジェラール, Jerāru」, is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and the current King of Edolas. He was also considered the most mysterious member of the guild, as he did not show himself, or his face, at all. He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. Wygląd Being the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan possesses the same dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates. During the series, however, the design of his mask appears to change frequently. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Osobowość Mystogan was a reclusive member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. He didn't want people to see his face and so he hide his identity, especially from Erza; he knew that his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes and he wanted to spare her that pain. He seems to be very knowledgeable about the world of Edolas as he instructed the to do specific tasks for it. Many of the guild members questioned who he really is, citing him as something of an enigma; however, Wendy states that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusive nature, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. He single-handedly took down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions during the guild war and directly confronted Laxus when the latter attempted to forcibly take control of the guild. Mystogan gets along very well with Panther Lily due to Panther Lily saving him from death when he was young. He wished for Panther Lily to attain happiness when he reversed the Anima rather than play the "villain". Historia Mystogan, born under the name Jellal, was the son of Faust and the prince of Edolas. He was seriously injured at one point during his childhood, but was saved by Panther Lily, an Exceed. Though Panther Lily was exiled from Extalia for assisting a human, he and Jellal became close friends. Over time, Jellal grew discontent with his father's use of the inter-dimensional spell Anima to steal Magic Power from Earth Land, a world parallel to Edolas which had a limitless supply of Magic with which Faust used to replenish the limited resources Edolas had. This, in turn, led Faust to use that Magic Power to conquer other regions in Edolas and expand his kingdom, growing increasingly mad with power. Hoping to end his father's senseless campaign, Jellal left Edolas through an Anima portal and entered Earth Land in the year X777 (Earth Land time), traveling the land under the name Mystogan in search of more portals to close them. During his travels, Mystogan encountered a young girl named Wendy, who had been abandoned by her guardian, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. He traveled aimlessly together with Wendy for about a month (using his real name "Jellal") when he suddenly sensed the presence of Anima. Thinking it would be unsafe to let Wendy travel with him any further, he placed her under the care of Roubaul, an old man who was living nearby, telling her he would leave her in a guild; as Wendy would later discover, Roubaul was not truly a guildmaster, but whether or not Mystogan realized that is unknown. Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined the Fairy Tail Guild, becoming a S-Class Mage in X782. Aware that there was a counterpart of himself in Earth Land, he remained distant from the other guild members and covered much of his face behind a mask to keep his identity a secret, particularly from Erza Scarlet, who had a troubled past with the Jellal from Earth Land. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Galuna Mystogan briefly visits the guild to take a job from the request board. As he usually does, he casts a powerful sleeping spell to knock out all his guildmates and keep them from somehow seeing his face, which he lifts as soon as he leaves; the only members who manage to remain awake and see him are Makarov and Laxus. Saga Phantom Lord Cana Alberona tries to track down and contact Mystogan through her Magic Card to help in Fairy Tail's war against Phantom Lord, but fails. Unbeknownst to his guildmates, Mystogan spends the entire war defeating all of Phantom Lord's subdivisions by himself secretly and visits Porlyusica to prove it by scattering the subdivisions' flags across her yard; he also reveals that he was the one responsible for regathering Makarov's immense Magic Power, which was drained from his body by Aria, giving him the strength enough to defeat Jose Porla. After Fairy Tail wins the war, Mystogan visits the guild from the shadows, listening to Makarov's encouraging speech about the bonds shared in their guild. Saga Bitwa o Fairy Tail Mystogan arrives in Magnolia during Laxus' attempted takeover of Fairy Tail, which Laxus calls the "Battle of Fairy Tail." He confronts Laxus in Kardia Cathedral, demanding he remove the Thunder Palace spell he had cast around Magnolia. Laxus instead challenges him to a fight to prove which one of them is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, disregarding Gildarts and Erza. Mystogan states his disinterest in such a trifle, but scoffs when Laxus claims that Erza has potential but ultimately is weak. However, Laxus provokes him into attacking by calling him "Another," indicating that he has somehow discovered his identity. Their brief yet explosive battle attracts the attention of Natsu and Erza, who arrive at the cathedral to confront Laxus. Upon noticing her, Mystogan turns away from her to keep her from seeing his face, lowering his guard. Laxus attacks him, blasting off his mask and exposing his face for his guildmates to see. The sight of his face stuns Erza and brings her to tears since she had believed Jellal Fernandes had died with the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, but Mystogan simply tells her that he is not the Jellal who she knows. Without explaining anything else, he teleports himself out of the cathedral, leaving the confused Natsu and Erza to fight Laxus. After Laxus' defeat, Mystogan attends Fairy Tail's Fantasia parade and watches Erza's performance, wearing a new, slightly more revealing, mask. Saga Edolas Mystogan discovers to his surprise that Wendy has joined Fairy Tail together with her friend, an Exceed named Carla. He later appears before her, shocking her since she had earlier met Jellal Fernandes, who was arrested by the Magic Council and who she mistook for Mystogan. Their reunion is short-lived as he concedes that he has failed to stop the Anima hovering above Magnolia, and warns her of the city's imminent destruction. Against his wishes, Wendy refuses to escape the city in favor of warning her new guild, though her efforts prove to be futile as the city and most of its residents are swept up into the Anima portal. However, Wendy survives along with Natsu due to their Dragon Slayer Magic, as well as Happy and Carla. As the four travel through the Anima portal to save their friends in Edolas, Mystogan searches for others who may have survived the city's destruction. He finds Lucy Heartfilia, who was saved by her Celestial Spirit, Horologium, and feeds her an X-Ball, which allows her to retain her Magic in Edolas, he then proceeds and sends her to his world. He also finds Gajeel Redfox, another Dragon Slayer, and instructs him to find the Lacrima the residents of Magnolia have been turned into and use his Dragon Slayer Magic to return them to normal; he also supplies Gajeel with an entire glass of X-Balls to give to Natsu, Wendy, and any other Mages he may find. Mystogan returns to Edolas to search for a large enough remnant of Anima to return the Lacrima crystal to Earth Land. Thanks to the efforts of Natsu, Wendy, the rescued Fairy Tail Mages and the Exceeds, they manage to prevent the Lacrima from being rammed into Extalia, giving Mystogan enough time to send the Lacrima through the portal, thus restoring all of Magnolia and its residents to normal. He also reunites with Panther Lily and tells him how glad he is to have repaid him for saving his life as a child by saving Panther Lily's country. The celebration is suddenly interrupted by Erza Knightwalker, who leads the Edolas Royal Army to retaliate against the Exceeds; in the process, Knightwalker gravely wounds Panther Lily by shooting him through the back. Mystogan tries to defend his comrades by revealing his identity as the prince of Edolas to Knightwalker, but is rebuked by his father, who accuses him of selling out his country for closing the Anima portals, and no longer considers him as his son. Piloting the Dorma Anim, Faust orders his army to transform the Exceeds into Lacrima, and attacks the Fairy Tail Mages. Mystogan fights his father, holding him back long enough for his comrades to escape, but is blasted to the forest below by one of the Dorma Anim's cannons. He survives the attack and once again reunites with Panther Lily, having thrown the battle against his father to ensure his safety. He brings Panther Lily to the chamber in his father's castle where the Anima portals are created and successfully reverses Anima, knowing that without Magic, there would no longer be any reason to fight over it. This, however, also causes the public to fall into a panic since they don't know how to survive without Magic. He then reveals to Panther Lily his plan for containing the panic: to paint himself as the villain who stole away Edolas' Magic, and to be publicly executed by Panther Lily, who would then mediate the misunderstandings between the humans and the Exceeds and become the new King of Edolas. Panther Lily vehemently objects to the plan, instead offering to become the "villain" while Mystogan acts as the "hero." Mystogan also refuses to this, arguing that his plan would allow Panther Lily to live a happy life, but Panther Lily retorts by saying that he wishes for Mystogan to be happy as well. Having reached an impasse, Mystogan concedes that his plan was faulty from the start. The two are suddenly approached by a guard who explains that three people are destroying the city. Initially believing it to be an ordinary riot, Mystogan is shocked to discover that it is being caused by Natsu, who boasts being the evil "Great Demon-Lord Dragneel" responsible for defeating King Faust and stealing the world's Magic together with his "underlings" Redfox (Gajeel) and Marvell (Wendy). It turns out, the Exceed Nadi had overheard his plan to act as a villain and revealed it to the three Dragon Slayers, who have decided to play the part themselves. Natsu challenges Mystogan to fight him, revealing him as the long-missing Prince Jellal to the public. Mystogan runs out into the city to stop Natsu, thinking his act won't fool the public. On the contrary, he is surprised that everyone around them, who initially did not believe Mystogan could be Prince Jellal, begins to cheer for their prince in the fight. Knowing that Mystogan doesn't intend to return to Fairy Tail after this, Natsu reveals that their fight also serves as his personal farewell ceremony for him. After the two recite the three rules of leaving the guild together, the two land their final blows against one another. Natsu falls in "defeat," and the entire city erupts into a celebratory cheer to praise Mystogan for his victory. At that moment, the reversed Anima portal transports Natsu, his friends, and the entire Exceed race to Earth Land together with the world's Magic Power. Mystogan bids farewell to Panther Lily and the members of Fairy Tail, then turns to the people of Edolas, declaring himself to the cheering city as their new King and ensuring their survival without Magic. After being crowned the new King of Edolas, Mystogan delivers punishment upon Faust and the former captains of the Royal Army. He banishes his father from the Royal City, while he sentences Knightwalker, Hughes, Sugarboy and Byro to help reconstruct the city with the townspeople; Coco, meanwhile, is vindicated for helping the Fairy Tail Mages against Faust. Despite the former captains' disapproval, Faust accepts his punishment and leaves. Mystogan bids farewell to his father with his guild's signature hand gesture and begins the reconstruction of Edolas. Magia i umiejętności Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Durability Była magia i umiejętności Air Magic 「空気魔法, Kūki Mahō」 *'Mist Body' Anima 「アニマー, Animā」 Magic Staves *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song' 「五重魔法陣　御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura」 *'Skyscraper' 「摩天楼, Matenrō」 *'Sleep Magic' 「眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō」 *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water' 「三重魔法陣　鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui」 Ekwipunek Magic Staves X-Balls 「エクスボール, Ekusu Bōru」 Bird/Legion Cytaty Walki i wydarzenia Odniesienia Nawigacja